1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and method of managing a schedule using the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for processing applications linking to a schedule.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, contents received via SMS (short message service) or email by a terminal are checked and a meeting or conference schedule is inputted to a schedule table. In doing so, it is inconvenient to input the corresponding information to the schedule table through a series of procedures.